


All The 8reasts 8eginnings

by Transformationstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Female Solo, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Other, Tentabulges, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door slammed shut behind her, the spider troll quick to kick a vacant 8-ball across the room, smashing it against the wall. 8-ball fluids and shattered plastic shards littered that corner of her room as the frustrated girl stormed through the gray floors of her hive. She slid into her computer seat and smashed at the delicate keys at her keyboard, venting her fury to her collaborator in her scheme. The Indigo blood had little pity to offer for her plight, and the conversation ended rather quickly. The day played back in her head as she had ranted, but truly Equius was a pair of deaf ears to her needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The 8reasts 8eginnings

The day started out bad with her lack of ability to gather up proper tribute to her eternally starving lusus. The multi-legged beast would screech into the early hours of the night, and haunt Vriska as an enteral reminder that today was already starting out pretty bad. Following this, Aradia proved to have a thick shell, as Vriska’s attempts to emotionally abuse her only met a couple stares, and a blackhole for all empathy. Following this, she got into an argument was Terezi, from whom she noticed quite a feature in. Vriska couldn’t word it any other way, and it drove her mad! Terezi was stacked! She had chest for miles! The lactose icy beverage that brings the boys to the lawnring! Terezi had perfect tits!

Ugh! Another 8-ball fell victim to the spidery tantrum, the floor a mass grave for the spherical fortune tellers. Such nonsense! Heftsacks shouldn’t be such a deal! But it was a deal! A deal she wanted to have a part in dammit! Her curiosity knew no bounds, and she knew she was risking it going right up the water spout, but she wanted to know. So she asked Nepeta about her chest size, since when you have a shitty idea, you test it on Nepeta. She didn’t achieve shit, so Kanaya was next on that list. Kanaya was impossible to get a straight answer out of despite obviously having measurements on hand! She makes customized dresses for Pete’s sake!

Bother with Aradia would be wasting everyone’s time, and Feferi… Vriska already knew about Feferi, she had a hunch. A bubbly hunch. So there it was, game over! Her seduction factor was probably the minimum of the group all because of worthless sacs of burgeoned flesh! Though, they have many applicable uses within troll culture, possibly a million more than a lesser, more peach tinted species could even hope to comprehend. How the nipples work is exceptionally fascinating, and many tantalizing biological tomes cover the subject far more extensively. But, there was only reason Vriska would ever bother with them, and that’s for the sex appeal. She knew the bigger these fluid orbs were, the far more easy it would be to attract mates, as well as get her way. She found a few troll comics off a few fallen meals for her lusus, and in them at a young age she read of seducers and their cunning ways.

And what was definitely an apparent theme was big boobs. It was blunt with the connection. Dames who want to get what they want show off a bit more cleavage from their rumble spheres. Vriska slipped off her coat down to her tanktop she wore today. In her black attire she looked into the mirror. She didn’t look… too small. They were there. Two little… balls. Like, almost the size of 8-balls. The smaller ones. She squeezed on them, seeing if maybe she could break them too. This obviously didn’t work, and her frustration only serve to inflict some more serious pain. She groans, her mechanic arm whirring for a bit. One breast was definitely feeling a lot more sore than the other… God damn it!

She was in a rush to forget tonight. She took off her glasses, and gave her recuperacoon an alluring gaze. Soon, very soon we shall be getting some hella sleep going. Just then, her computer chimes in. Well, couldn’t hurt to entertain this loser…

“AC: :33 < hey vwiskers I ummm *ac grins nervously* got them measured… i furink they are a c cup” Vriska blinks.

 

She darts out from the computer chair, and scuttles over to the corner of her room. Sorry little guy, but she needs your web! She takes away the delicately spun yarn, and disrobes her tank top. Her little breasts were at least perky, with some nice looking nipples. If this big breast thing didn’t work out, maybe she could poke out nipple slots in all her clothes… Okay now she was just thinking like a complete idiot. Vanquishing all Nepeta-tier stupid thoughts, she brought the thread around her body and took record how far around it went. Ruler! Why didn’t she think of that first! She moves around quickly, trying to find something even resembling a measurer! Upon chance she had one, and brought the string to the slab. A few quick internet searches and she finds what she’s after to know her cup size…

“8 cup?!!!!!!!!” B cup. B cup! This was notably, a bit smaller than Nepeta. She was smaller than the youngest looking member of the team. Smaller than fucking Nepeta! Augh! She shut off her chat client, and even made sure the computer booted off. This night was officially broken! Everything sucks, and she’s got tiny tits. She also realized this thought process was pretty hollow, but she knew it mattered to her line of work! To be the most cunning, sexy girl she wanted to be, she needed the breasts! She had the brains, the irons, the fires to place said irons, everything! Surgery was an option, but the only person who’d probably grasp that subject is Equius. And who would trust Equius to pump silicon into your body? No one. No one would. She then considered doing an internet search on more size worthy tits. Though, that would end with dumb advice, and a montage of weird home remedies for increased cup sizes. Running out of options, she decides to turn back to old lady luck…

“Alright 8-8all, give me some news for once. Some good news please.” She gives the thing a shake. “What do I have to do to get 8ig spider tits?” She swooshes it up and down, and comes to a stop.

 

“You may rely on IT” The orb offers it’s answer.

That was a bullshit answer! Swoosh! CRASH! Another casualty in this casual war on the spherical seers. Maybe she wasn’t being fair. She asked a very specific question to an object that can only give an answer of pretty much yes, no, or maybe. Even more so, it gave something of a yes answer which may possibly mean that dead orb was casting its respect. Vriska hopes for its help beyond the grave as she heads to her computer. She rebooted the thing and idly sat in her chair. She eyed the monitor as the boot process played out, seeing a slight reflection of herself in the monitor. Really, she did look pretty flustered. Cerulean blush all over her cheeks. She would have to be thankful no one could see her like this. Though, she was starting to get more curious about her object of envy… From what she remembers of the physical pictures of Mindfang, she was one hell of a busty girl. Perhaps when she was a bit younger this fact snuck by her, but in memory now it was plenty more noticeable. She wondered…

Now she was just feeling perverted as she booted up her internet browser. Really, she was being an idiot, actually just typing “Big breasted troll girl” into the search bar. She was being borderline childish about this, but an obsession was seeded, and it was only going to keep bloating. She felt a tense pressure, and her little guy spring around in her pants. She looked down to entertain the idea of at least seeing the tent building process. Why was she even getting excited? She was just going to get more stupidly envious- Why does the top result look like Mindfang? She was curvaceous and gorgeous. Her clinging pirate attire adorned her every curve with pride, every curved line of her body screaming superiority. She owned her look, her eyes filled with both longing and that kind of look that lets you know when you a girl will own your desires. You can’t look away from her ample cleavage, so she’s going to eye you just the right way to get what she wants. Vriska gulps, scurrying along to a different image.

A female bronze blood with silky black hair and ridiculously short shirt. Her midriff was supple and wide, her navel even sporting a ring. Her shirt had a short U cut, and with it came plenty of bronze tinted breast with a light sprinkle of freckles. They even had a sheen to them, and shiny things were always more attractive. Vriska’s eyes went a little narrow, her lipstick clad lips formed an O. She felt a warm, steady exhale steadily billow out from her mouth. Her fingers were gently caressing at her crotch, her bulge writhing around her index finger, trying to do battle with her tight pants. She gulps and sharply inhales. She’s already clicked to the next one. A teal blood. She has a tight corset around her form. Her whole body has a teal tint to it, a woman of a color tanned type. Her teal-ashen skin was shiny and slick. Her corset covered not a thing about her massive breasts, which laid out plainly infront of her. Her wide hips had a sway to the right, sass imbued into everything about her pose. Long ebony hair draped her back. The crop of the image ended right before bulge action could be visible, but it wasn’t hard to imagine what sort of tentacle she sported.

Vriska was flushed blue, her blush hotter than the color would suggest. She was gently squeezing at the bump in her pants, her teeth her sliding over her blue lips. Fangs tempted and picked at the shade of cerulean she sported. Her hand twitched a little, her bulge reflexively followed along with this movement. She was already feeling damp down there as she hardly even went through three pictures. She, without thinking far too much, zoomed the picture. Further and further. Breast soon filled her screen. She stared and stared, both a sense of envy and hope welling up inside of her. She never felt so lusty about anything before in her life. This obsession was fetishist in every way. She admired the curves, wishing nothing more than for them to be her own. It was so easy to imagine sporting such a perfect rack. She knew she could rock it better than any teal blood! And it was no question she would be the sexiest bitch ever! She repeated and repeated in her head. Sexiest. It was just barely out of reach!

She was going mad, cycling through picture after picture. Her bulge was lubricating her thighs, a slick blue running down the base of the tentacle. It slid down the front, and settled against her loins. She was panting loudly now. If anyone else was in the room, they’d know for sure how stupidly hot she was finding all of this. She looked down at her own chest. So petty and small. Her bulge hand went to pinch at one nub at the end of the petite chest. She gave a firm squeeze, a terrible grin forming. “May8e one day… One day I’ll 8e huge. Then we’ll see…” She chuckles. A perverse laughter, caught up in groping herself and looking at the pictures of her selection. The lack of attention to her crotch let the fires grow further, with no hand to tend to the flames.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She unzipped her pants, and let her blue cock get some air! It sprung to attention, standing firm and rigid at first, and then flopped around in odd undulations. She gripped around it with a metallic hand, and tended to her breast with a more flesh toned set of fingers. Her mouth went wide as she started a moaning chant. “8igger… 8igger 8igger 8iiiiiigger!~” She chants and chants, little pants between each moan as she built up the effort to bring herself to say it. Her eyes went wide, looking to the picture with ever more love and appreciation. She made a grab at her dice. She had to know the odds, just had. She tossed them, just having to quell her curiosity. She knew those dice did plenty of things! Her fantasy had to be one of the options! The dice all laid upon the floor, a faint glow to the objects.

The wreckage of an 8-ball came to glow as well. A faint blue glow started to fill the dark room, the lights of the objects starting to rise above their sources. The hovered further and further into the corner of her room. A spider came to glow in the approaching lights. Vriska was beyond noticing, already back to her obsession. She was planning on checking up on the dice after she spewed her blue load on the screen. Her eyes were wide, absorbing every detail. When an obsession raged in this girl, it went to the point it wasn’t healthy and then a bit more. The little spider, having absorbed plenty of blue light, slid down from its web. It crawled further and further, sleekly sneaking over the grey floor of her room. It moved up her leg. Vriska was no stranger to spiders hitching a ride on her form, but it still caught her a bit off guard. She looked down and gave the thing her attention, a playful smirk to her blue lips. “Enjoying the show?” She questioned it mockingly. It crawled further up, until it reached her chest, coming to rest on an unoccupied breast.

The spider was suddenly spinning a web around her. The thing must have been on steroids, because the arachnid spun it and wrapped around her chest at such a lightning fast pace. She shot her hand back, startled by the sudden speed of the thing. It flew and spun around and around, weaving a might web around her form. She could keep her hand off her bulge, her urges and desires taking priority, but it was impossible to ignore this magical event as well. Her eyes were torn from the monitor, just in time to observe the spider finish it’s task, and scurry away to rejoin its original web. Around her chest Vriska was clad in some bandage like attire. The web spun tightly around her was a mostly white set of string. Except the whole thing did have a blue tint to it. There was nothing unpleasant about the material. In fact it was really nice! Amazingly nice! Her nipples felt the sensation that only the most amazing of fabrics could even hope to replicate. So soft and gentle against her skin while having that homely sticky sensation. Sticky. She wanted to make the tits on her monitor sticky like a web. Her obsession took center stage again, and before she even knew it she was blowing a mighty blue stream from her spinneret. Her blue bulge spun it’s cerulean cock web, spewing string after string of slick blue spunk. It land squarely on her monitor, sticking mostly to it.

But it wasn’t enough! Vriska never felt more hot. Blowing a load only gave her a second dedicated to intense panting, and a steady realization that the heat was still entangled with her thin frame. She lifted her legs to either side, in a show of flexibility she brought her legs to either arm rest, and lifted her loins until her blue lips below her bulge were center stage. The web around her breasts felt like it was seeping into her skin. Her mind was going so dull in her storm of lust she could hardly bring herself to care! Hell, she was even excited! The tingles that were sent through her spine from the web only served to make her thin thighs spread faster! Long fingers curled up through her lips, hardly so much as giving herself foreplay. She was curling her digits away into her tightly tucked folds before long, mixing her insides until her fingers exited the hole damp and blue. A robotic hand went to grasp at her breast, squeezing tightly. Her robotic arm would sadly never be able to feel the soft sensation of the web, but her breasts were lucky enough to share the feeling. And the squeezing only made the softness more intense! Like being enclosed around a silk sheet! Sharp tingles went through her, her lady loins aflame with her tightest of fires. She couldn’t hold back much longer!

Her bulge. The stubborn tentacle was suddenly upright again! She tried to keep her attention to her seed chamber, but the thing was demanding attention! She couldn’t get much further without giving in to it. Her mechanical arm slowly lowered from her breast, and reached suddenly and without warning for that blue thing. She grinned a terrible, lusty, evilly happy grin. She felt such an incredible feeling, and instantly knew what it was. Her nipples stood hard and at end. Her breasts felt a welling up sensation. They burgeoned and filled. Her body felt a new weight. Her tits were finally catching up with her lusts and desires~! It was everything she could hope for and more. Her source of obsession welled up, and the orbs steadily grew like filling water balloons.

Almost cartoonish in how they blossomed, she found their growth was proportionate to how she jerked at her girthy length. How terrible a chitter little laugh she gave as she churned at her writing blue dick, watching as her once tiny breasts bounced forward with bravado. Her robotic arm whirred at a higher pitch with each passing second, her mechanical limb working as fast as she’d allowed. All the while, she kept up a steady moaning of, “More! More! More!!!!!!!! I want more!” Such a greedy little lustful song she sang, almost a spidery chitter quality to her spread lips as her lustful words whispered through the hot air. Her inner folds contorted around her fleshy fingers. Her blue length pulsated faster and faster. She could feel her web craaaawl up, pressure building. Her breasts felt that very same tingle, synchronized to the last detail with her pulsating spinneret. She wanted to hold back just a bit longer! Get them so much bigger, feel her need for such amazing size be satisfied. Her eyes went wide, staring with a conviction of insanity at her growing bust. She squinted as she felt a steady stream shoot from her dick. She could hold it back no longer!

 

She gasps a sharp, “Aaaaaaagh! Fuck yes right on my tits dammit hell yeah!!!!!!!!” screaming it into the room. Her bulge shoots a steady load on her chest, her mouth hanging agape in powerful pants, her lower lips drooling out a thinner blue. Her hands free at last, she brought her fleshy hand to feel her cum soaked tits. Such a gorgeous blue tint to them, a perfect round size, her perky nipples she was so proud of! Her already existing perfection found a new, very round and large home. She giggles, excited already to measure them and see how big they were. And her little muscle already sprung a little at the idea of seeing if somehow she could make other grow a few cup sizes… But first things first… She was already feeling the need for another round… or eight.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the slow copying of all the works on transformationstuck.tumblr.com over here. Hope you enjoy


End file.
